What if VeggieTales looked something like this?
What if VeggieTales looked something like this? is a theory based off of VeggieTales, a children's animated series created by Big Idea featuring anthropomorphic vegetables in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. History The show was created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki when they wanted to create a series of videos teaching children about stories and lessons from the Bible, while making it fun and entertaining. Phil originally started out in 1990 when he wanted to use candy bars as a basis. However, his wife objected the idea, as she thinks it's a bad influnce on kids. So he drew a cucumber and thought that was the best choice, vegetables. He chose these objects as he said they were easy to animate as compared to characters with limbs, clothes, or hair because of the limitations on 3D graphics during the early 90s'. Phil then joined with Mike Nawrocki, who they both did puppet shows in Bible college. Phil did one on "The Princess and the Pea", but telling it from the Pea's perspective, but never made it as a puppet show. Ultimately, the sketches Phil drew became the basis for VeggieTales. The name itself came from Mike Nawrocki, as he felt it was good title as it was about vegetables telling stories. While Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen is considered the first animation film to use computer imagery for film, VeggieTales is the first video series using that type of animation prior to the film's release. The series started with only either one or two episode(s) per year, until the company grew and produced three videos per year as of 2014. In 2016, no new episodes of the series were produced, likely due to Big Idea being too busy making the Netflix series. According to Phil in a recent podcast, Netflix will release 11-minute shorts exclusively along with new redesigns of the original cast. Not much is said about them, though Phil says that they have colored iris', similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and their mouths are more dynamic. He also says that Archibald's hair looks swirly. Episodes #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) #Are You My Neighbor? (1995) #Rack, Shack and Benny (1995) #Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996) #The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996) #Very Silly Songs! (1997) #Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) #Josh and the Big Wall! (1997) #Madame Blueberry (1998) #The End of Silliness? (1998) #Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) #A Chipmunk Christmas (2000) #Toy Story (2000) #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) #Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002) #The Star of Christmas (2002) #The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2003) #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2003) #An Easter Carol (2004) #A Snoodle's Tale (2004) #Sumo of the Opera (2004) #Shrek (2005) #Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) #Lord of the Beans (2005) #Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (2006) #LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) #Shrek 2 (2006) #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2007) #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) #Shrek the Third (2008) #Toy Story 2 (2009) #Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) #Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) #Toy Story 3 (2010) #Shrek Forever After (2010) #It's a Meaningful Life (2010) #'Twas the Night Before Easter (2011) #Princess and the Pop Star (2011) #The Little Drummer Boy (2011) #Puss in Boots (2012) #The Penniless Princess (2012) #The League of Incredible Vegetables (2012) #The Little House That Stood (2013) #Shrek 5 (2013) #Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (2013) #Antonio and the Great Escape (2014) #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run (2014) #Beauty and the Beet (2014) #Toy Story 4 (2015) Feature Films *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) Spinoffs *3-2-1 Penguins *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *VeggieTales in the House *VeggieTales in the City *The VeggieTales Show